Our last chance old version
by black panther warrior
Summary: this is the older version of our last chance co-written by LLAMA PRINCESS
1. Oc's Needed!

5 girls enter all male boarding school by force. All have been kicked out of ever other school and this was there last chance to pull it through. Can the girls manage to stay in one single school without getting kicked out? Co-writer and Ocs needed.

Ok here is the deal I need 4 characters, and I will only be taking 4 but before I even take characters I need a co-writer who will do a good job and flake out like I always seem to do. So I really need some help and sorry to be so rough oh here is the stuff you need for your character and my character bio!

Name:

Nickname: (If any)

Birthday:

Age: (Probably around 16-18)

Nationality:

Physical Description: (Like hair, eyes, body type, skin colour, piercings, tattoos, scars….ect)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Past:

Present: (Must include what they did to get transferred so much)

Any other information:

Who to be paired with: (Choices will be at the end of my character bio)

Ok here is my character!

Name:

Nickname:

Birthday: July 25th

Age: 17

Nationality: Mother was ½ American, ½ Russian while father was American

Physical Description: Light blond hair to mid back and aqua blue eyes. Stands about 5'4 and weight is about 105 pounds. Ears and belly button are pierced. Skin colour is a dark pale colour

Personality: a tom boyish girl who loves to party and have fun. Usually laughing unless you tick her off (by upsetting something or someone she loves, breaking something stuff like that) then she wants to kick your butt. Only problem is when you do get her mad she goes a little over board

Likes: partying, laughing, hanging out with her friends, singing, dancing, drawing and fighting

Dislikes: cleaning, being in trouble, people bullying her or her friends

Habits: when she is angry she smokes and drinks and fighting

Past: Her father left when she was 3 and because of that her mother was and still is a druggie because of it. She would usually fend for herself and barely talked to her family when she was younger. Then she met her father and he sent her to rich school and she got kicked out of every single one. Her father being rich and owning some big company had the money to send her to it. She met the girls at the 2nd school she transferred too.

Present: Gets kick out of school because of fighting too much and sometimes she even gets kick out from smoking. Now she is sorta happy because the new all boys school just turns away when they see something bad happening of course unless somebody is shot. She is somewhat of a leader but sometimes like to stay back and let somebody else take charge.

Any other info: has a white kitten named Charming and a black kitten named Smartie.

Paired with: Robert

Ok now here is the people left oh and what they are like in this story:

Kai: like in beyblade except he talks a bit more

Tala: Almost like a perv player except not so perverted

Rei: Like himself

Tyson: Well he likes girls more then food but food is his #2 choice

Max: The same (yes he still loves sugar)

Kenny: He doesn't have a talking computer or glasses

Enrique: The same in the show except a lot more perverted

Johnny: little more trouble causing

Oliver: The same

Robert (even though I took him): Doesn't say un-couth or whatever he says so much, he hates being pranked and will kick your ass if you prank him

Well there you go so remember characters and co-writer I will close it down on the 10th if I don't have a co-writer cause I can make more characters so ya! SEE YA!

B.A.F


	2. Chapter 1: Our Last Chance

**BPW- Hey you guys! Well thanks to everybody who reviewed and sent there characters (names will be at the bottom) and a special thanks toLLAMA PRINCESS(check out her stories, they are awesome) who is going to be co-writting with me! Sorry this chapter is so short the next few willbe longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer- I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters (all thought that would be awesome) Also i do not own any of the Ocs 'cept for Naomi King and Jenna Green. All the rest belong to the others (names at the end) who sent in there characters! On with Chappie 1! **

**Chapter 1:**

5 girls walked into a tall brick building with bags in their hands.

"So this is our last chance?" a girl with elbow length brown hair asked to the four others.

"Right you are Mariko," a black haired girl said walking in front of the girl's into a room labelled office.

The black haired girl taped on the secretary's desk and a woman with short blond hair and glasses looked at her.

"Yes?" she squawked.

"We are the new students," she said.

The lady tilted her glasses.

"Girls…hmm I am guessing you are Ms. King, all of you go straight into the office where Principal Rwoyn is waiting for you."

The girls walked in and saw a dark skin man in a blue suit sitting at the desk.

"Ah yes the five I have been hearing about, please sit," he said indicating to the five chairs in front of his desk.

He took one of the five folders off his desk, opened it, and then he began to read.

"Ms. Sophia, no last name I see, kicked out of 3 schools, 2 for drug using and once for threating someone with a knife,"

He threw that one down and picked up another folder, opened it and began to read.

"Mariko Calema never kicked out but moves a lot and seems to tag along with her friends."

He picked up another,

"Jenna Green kicked out of 4 times, twice for smoking, twice for sending someone to the hospital."

He opened another one.

"Riley Umberto kicked out 6 times for drug dealing and using."

"And then we have Naomi King, only kicked out twice for drug using."

The strawberry blond shot him a cold glance.

"Is there any point to this?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Sophia there is, any of these things happen here you will be kicked out immediately, look at it as you…"

"Last chance we know," the golden blond yawned with her hands behind her head.

"Let me assure you Ms. Green this is no joke, you will be split into two rooms, three too one room, two to another…"

Mariko's eyes lit up

"Ohh I'm going with…"

"He isn't going to let us choose," Naomi told her.

"Right you are, now I want Riley and Naomi in one room, and Jenna, Mariko and Sophia in the other now go, oh and here are your keys, second floor, rooms 203 and 205." He told them handed him keys.

They took the keys and walked out.

"I want room 205," Naomi told them when they got to the room.

As the girls were about to answer they heard a whistle making Naomi turn and give the guy the finger.

"How bout you suck mine!" he screamed.

"Get bent!" she yelled unlocking the door and walking in.

She walked in and looked around.

"This is better then our old place." Riley told Naomi.

"No kidding." Naomi said back.

Right now they stood in a living room with two couches and a TV. There was a kitchen with a big window so you could see everything from the living room.

Naomi and Riley walked down the hall and each took one of the three bedrooms.

They all looked the same aside from how things were placed.

Each room had a queen sized bed with no blankets and one pillow, a window, a desk for a computer, a closet and a side table.

"How's your room?" Riley asked coming in the room.

Naomi dug in her pocket and took out a smoke.

Riley pulled out a lighter and lit it up for her.

"Great yours?"

"The same,"

"Wanna go bug the other girls?"

"Ya."

**BPW- Well there it is, oh and here are the names of the people who sent there characters and what Character they own!**

Depths of Silence- Mariko Calema

LLAMA PRINCESS- Riley Umberto + Sophia

**Thanks alot for your charatcers! Well c ya later! And remember to R & R! **


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the guys

There was a knock at the door, and rile moved to answer it. Leaning against the opposite was Sophitia. "hey Sophitia" Riley said, and Sophitia replied her with a cold look.  
"Riles, how many more times do I have to tell you, call me Tia! Sophitia so...angelic"  
"I lie to call you Sophitia; it pisses you off, which is fun and easy to do" Riley teased. Sophitia replied her with yet another cold look.  
"Anyway Riley, we've had an idea. Let's go 'make friends' with the guys in this dump" he said, putting air quotes around the words make friends.  
"Aww, I wanted to annoy you lot!" Riley complained, scrunching up her face and pretending to cry.  
"but you already know what annoys us, lets find out what annoy complete strangers" Sophitia said with a smirk on her face.  
"NAOMI!" Riley called inside. "We're going to annoy people!"  
"Who are we going to annoy?" Naomi asked as she entered the corridor outside room 205. "Oh, hey Tia"  
"Hey. Anyway, we're going to annoy people we've never met before" Sophitia replied.  
"Guys, lets make our first day go with a bang" Markio said as she joined the trio.  
"Mar, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Riley asked.  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe" Markio replied with a slight smirk on her face. Naomi realised what they were talking about.  
" Mar, I believe you are finally becoming one of us. But do we have the ingredients to blow something up?" Naomi asked the group. Sophitia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a kind, yet stern, voice.  
"Now ladies, you don't want to get into trouble on your first day, do you?" Principal Rwoyn asked. He seemed to have been listening in.  
"no sir" they all replied, obviously not meaning it. Principal Rwoyn gave them a small nod, then left.  
Jenna came out of room 203 holding a piece of paper and pen. "Why can't you ever find a working pen when you need one?  
Naomi eyed the paper in Jenna's had suspiously, because she knew Jenna well, and knew it would be used for evil. "What's with the paper?" Makio asked, also looking at the paper suspiously.  
"it's for recording peoples weaknesses, so we know what annoys them, and can do it again and again!" she replied.  
"Let's go annoy people!" Sophitia said, having changed from her dark and depressed mood to her hyper one.  
"Now that's going to annoy everyone" Jenna said, gesturing towards Sophitia, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.  
"Sure will" Markio replied. Riley and Naomi both linked an arm through one of Sophitia's and dragged her off towards the stairs with Jenna and Markio following.  
As it was around lunch, and a warm day, no one was eating in the cafeteria, so they couldn't annoy anyone in there, and they went outside. The field around the back was covered in boys playing soccer, sitting under trees, and the more immature ones having water fights. The nearest group was a group of five guys around the girl's age sitting under a tree, and any other guys staying away from them as if they owned the tree. The girls all looked at ach other with identical evil looks on their faces, and walked over to the five.  
"Can we sit her?" Jenna asked, looking at one of them, with two-toned blue hair, who was leaning back in the long grass around the tree with his eyes closed. He didn't reply, so another of them, with long black hair, answered for him.  
"Sure" he said, and moved over so one of the girls could sit next to him. Sophitia sat down, and her mood immediately changed.  
"Sorry about Kai" the one with the long black hair said. "I think he's gone to sleep"  
"He's not asleep" one with bright red hair that looked like devil horns sad. "He's just not good with new people." he went to hit the one called Kai around the head, but kai grabbed his arm. "see, I told you he wasn't asleep...ow, Kai, let go of my arm!" everyone laughed.  
"Anyway" the one with the black hair said. "I'm Ray, that's Tala" he pointed to the one who was still being hurt by kai. "you know kai, that's Johnny, and that's Robert"  
"well, I'm Sophitia, call me Tia if you want to live, that's Markio, that's Riley, that's Naomi, and hat's Jenna."  
"Hey, so you're the girls Rwoyn told us about" Johnny said, not taking his eyes off Markio, who had noticed this and was standing back, blushing.  
"The last chance girls?" Tala asked, staring at Riley, making her slightly uncomfortable.  
"yeah, that's us" Naomi replied.  
"Can you girls sit down; it's hurting my neck looking up at you.  
"Although, if you were wearing skirts..." Tala started, but never got to finish because Kai hit him around the head.  
They sat down, Jenna by Kai, Naomi by Robert, Riley by Tala, and Markio sat near Johnny, but with a gap in between them. "Have you guys eaten?" Robert asked.  
"We ate on the way here" Riley answered, leaning back in the grass as she spoke. There was a long silence, which Kai broke.  
"Lunch is almost over, what do you have next?"  
"We haven't got our schedules yet" Sophitia informed him.  
"You'll need to get them. We'll go with you." Tala said, standing up ad putting a hand out to Riley to help her up, which she took.  
They moved off from under the tree, all talking happily except Sophitia, who hung back. Ray noticed this and also hung back to talk to her.  
From his office window, Principal Rwoyn watched the scene below him with a smile on his face. "Maybe there's hope for them after all" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 3: Burn Baby, Burn

**BPW- Ok you guys here is the 3rd Chapter. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and espically (is that how you spell that?) LLAMA PRINCESS who is also writing this story with me. Also i am turning the rating up (i think it's teen) So now it's time for Chapter 3! ENJOY!**

* * *

The girl's sighed as they looked at there time tables.

The boys gave them a weird glance and then Jenna began to explain.

"Ha, you must be confused, let me explain. You see boys us girl's prefer to be together but this time table splits us up, I myself am in no classes with Naomi and Mariko."

"How does that work, you got to be in some class together you guys took all the same classes!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Well this is how my schedule goes," Jenna said holding up her sheet.

"Writing, Math, Dance, LUNCH, Art, P.E then Science."

Mariko held up hers, shyly.

"P.E, Writing, Math, LUNCH, Dance, Science then Art."

Sophia glared at the guy's for a minute and Naomi hit her head making her giggle furiously.

"Is she ok?" Rei asked.

Naomi nodded.

"She's fine, read it Tia."

"P.E, Math, Art, LUNCH, Science, Writing and Math."

Riley looked over at Naomi and gave a small smirk.

"I don't get how you two always end up together!" Jenna cried as the bell rang.

"Time for first class," Naomi said waving to the girls and heading to class with Riley.

"Girl's you wanna have dinner with us tonight?" Tala screamed as the girl's walked away.

"Wait time?" Tia laughed.

"5:00, meet us at the front!" Johnny screamed winking at Mariko causing her to blush.

"GET TO CLASS!" a voice boomed.

At that point the 2 groups scattered.

Riley and Naomi's Class:

Naomi listened to the teacher talk about making some chemical substance, this being science class of course.

After taking the note just placed on the board she handed it to Riley, who was beside her and began to play with her lighter.

She licked her lips at the thought of smoke dragging down her throat.

Naomi glanced around quickly; she needed something to concentrate on. She looked around the room quickly when someone tapped her shoulder making her jump slightly.

"Another craving?" Riley whispered.

Naomi nodded and continued to play with her lighter.

"Why don't we skip class and go back up to the room?" Riley asked.

"We can go out with a nice big bang."

Riley smiled lightly at her friend; she was the only one to see Naomi's wild side out of the five.

Naomi put the lighter up to her wrist and bit her tongue hard.

Then she put it up to the desk making it catch on fire, but only a bit.

"Hey look she lighten the desk on fire." A guy said.

"Mr. Parker what are you doing?"

Suddenly the flame began higher and Naomi and Riley stood up.

Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and the two ran out.

"That is too fun!" Naomi laughed as they ran up to there room.

Riley locked the door and Naomi opened the window and pulled out a smoke.

Riley took her lighter and lit it up.

Naomi tilted her head back then as if something caught her mind's attention she sat up quickly and grabbed Riley's wrist.

"Naomi, stop…" Riley quietly protested as Naomi pulled up her sleeve exposing long, thin slice lines.

"I thought you…"

"I can't, you know how hard it is to stop."

Naomi shrugged.

"I'm not talking about your smoking." She said pulling her sleeve down.

"I haven't done that in awhile."

"You been upset in awhile,"

Naomi looked at Riley; she was the only one who knew about Naomi's devastating past.

"Ya well let's drop the subject, you wanna play?"

"Sure…but let's bring the instruments out here."

"Ok,"

Little did they know Principal Rwoyn shook his head as he was receiving reports about the girl's, Naomi and Riley had lit a desk on fire and skipped class, Mariko and Tia had merely not shown up for P.E but went down town to do who knows what and Jenna was found kicking the crap out of some guy trying to hit on her.

Tapping his chin lightly, Principal thought of a way to break the pattern of the five then it hit him.

The girl's needed to be separated or put with somebody who would bring out the best of them.

Jenna would need to be with someone who could keep her calm.

Mariko isn't bad just her friends point her towards the wrong direction; she needed to be with somebody who could understand her.

Sophia also needed somebody to control her changing moods, somebody who could tell her to stop but be kind at the same time.

Riley, needed to have someone to make her happy, simple as that.

Finally Naomi, she had regularly break downs unless her mind was taken off the thing that made her upset, being smart and getting everything done quickly didn't help either.

He sighed and pushed the buzzer ready to call the five boys he needed.

* * *

**BPW- Ok not much else to say other than please reveiw! C ya later! **


	5. Chapter 4: Sophia's Tale, Ray's love

"Yes Principal Rwoyn?" the secretary answered his call.

"Could you send Kai Hirwarti, Johnny McGregor, Ray Kon, Robert Jurgen and Tala Valkov to my office please? Thank you" he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Sometimes his job was difficult.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Ray asked as the five walked into the room, looking slightly nervous, seeing as they had done nothing wrong. Except Kai, he wasn't nervous at all.

"Take a seat boys" Principal Rwoyn said as he gestured to the five chairs that had been placed there. After they sat down, there was a few minutes silence between them.

"What did you call us here for?" Kai asked. Principal Rwoyn sighed.

"Well boys, despite knowing that this is their last chance, Miss Green, Miss Calemo, Miss Sophitia, Miss Umberto and Miss King are still misbehaving. We need someone to…how do I put this? Ok, let's use an example. Sophitia. Her moods change randomly and she can't seem to control it. She needs someone to tell her when she gets out of control, but kindly. Who do you think will be best for that?" Everyone looked at Ray.

"What?" Ray asked.

"You'd be perfect for that Ray." Tala said, and the rest of the boys nodded.

"Ok, that's settled then. Ray will be with Sophitia. Onto Mariko. She tags along with her friends, which is usually why she's in trouble. Someone needs to show her how to become more independent, and make her own decisions."

"I'll do it" Johnny said. It was obvious to his friends that he had taken a liking to her. Principal Rwoyn nodded.

"Now onto Naomi. Well, she's usually upset over something, and I think she would be better off with someone who could take her mind off of the things that upset her, and to get her focused on her schoolwork." He continued.

"I'll do it Sir" Robert said, surprising Principal Rwoyn, who thought he'd have had to force someone to do that.

There were only the two girls left to be paired with guys. Jenna and Riley. "The last two are quite big jobs. Let's start with Jenna. She'll need someone patient, who can put up with her temper, and someone who can hopefully change her." Principal Rwoyn said, looking between Tala and Kai.

"Kai should do it, I'm not that patient" Tala said.

"Kai, do you agree?" The Principal asked.

"Yeah, I guess I could put up with her." Kai replied.

"Well Tala, that leaves you with Riley." Principal Rwoyn said to Tala.

"No problem" Tala said with a grin on is face.

"Ok, well could you go sit over there?" Principal Rwoyn said, gesturing towards five more seats over by the wall, and the boys moved.

**In Sophitia and Jenna's math class.**

"Oh my God, this is one of the most boring lessons I've ever been in" Jenna said, laying her head on the table.

"Its Maths honey, it's meant to be." Sophitia replied, glancing and the blonde next to her. A woman came into the room and whispered something to the teacher, who nodded and looked over in their direction. The girls looked at each other nervously. Had they lost their last chance already?

"Miss Green, Miss Sophitia, the Principal wants to see you." The woman said, and walked out of the room, leaving the girls to collect their things. The girls walked the familiar route to the Principal's office, and found the other girls, and the guys there.

"Girls, now that you're all here, I want to talk to you about what happened earlier, the arson, the skipping, and the attempted murder…" Principal Rwoyn said, looking disappointed.

"I wasn't going to kill him" Jenna interrupted.

"And what I'm going to do about it." Principal Rwoyn continued, ignoring her. "At the moment, I have three options. Split you up, put you with people who will bring out of you, or kick you out. The last one seems most logical, but I don't want to do that, so I'm going with the second."

The girls were relieved. They weren't going to be kicked out of another school. "You will be sitting by the people who I assign you to for all of your lessons. I'm going to tell you who you are with, the person you are with will tell you what lesson you've got. Ok, Sophitia will be with Ray, Mariko with Johnny, Naomi with Robert, Jenna with Kai, and Riley with Tala. Off you go to lessons."

Skip to end of last lesson

"Ok, that'll be all for today, you may go." Ray and Sophitia left the room together, talking about plans for dinner that night.

"We'll meet you at the front at five" Ray said.

"We may be a little late, and it'll be my fault" Sophitia replied, smiling a little.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you then"

"Yeah, bye" Sophitia entered her room and saw the others in the living room, showing each other their outfits. She shook her head laughing, and entered her room.

She chose knee-high white boots with bright blue laces, white mini-skirt and a bright blue crop top with flowing sleeves. Instead of putting her hair in her usual style-two side-buns, she straightened it. By now it was 4:45 (it takes ages to straighten hair that long).

She went into the living area. The other girls were in there, all ready. Mariko was wearing a red top that complimented her slight tan and jeans, Jenna was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Naomi was wearing black jeans and a white top, and Riley was in a black t-shirt with a lightening blot stitched on in white and black jeans with white stitching.

With the guys

"They're late, where are they?" Kai mumbled, getting annoyed at the fact that the girls were late.

"Shut up Kai, Sophitia told me that they were probably going to be late."

Five minutes later, the girls turned up. "Sorry we're late guys, Sophitia takes way too long to get ready." Jenna said smirking.

"I told you it would be my fault didn't I" Sophitia said to Ray. (I wasn't sure what to do for dinner, so it skips to the end)

End of dinner

They were getting up to leave, and Ray pulled Sophitia back. "This is for you, don't open it yet, wait until you're alone" Ray said, giving her a note, and then catching up with the others.

Sophitia did what Ray said, and didn't open it until she got to her room. It said:

Hey Tia.

If you're reading this, then I guess I plucked up the courage to give it to you, because I was debating with myself whether to. You're probably wondering what I'm rambling on about; I guess I can't put it off forever, so I'd better get on with it.

I was wondering if you'd like to go to the cinema with me, just the two of us, kinda like a date. You don't have to answer yet, you can have time to think about it. I'll see you later.

Love Ray xx

Sophitia read it through several times, not quite believing it. Why would someone like Ray like someone like her? Absentmindedly she went into the living area where Mariko and Jenna were watching TV, and sat between them. "What's up Tia?" Mariko asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied. There was a few seconds silence. "Hey, which rooms are the guys in?" she asked.

"Johnny and Robert are in 317 and Kai, Ray and Tala are in 319." Sophitia left the room.

Tia knocked on room 319s door, which was opened by Tala. "Hey Tala, is Ray in?" she asked.

"Kitty, door!" Tala shouted inside.

"I swear if you call me Kitty one more time…Sophitia, hey. Tala, could you leave?" Ray said, and Tala left, mumbling under his breath.

"So, wanna go for a walk?" Sophitia asked him.

"In those heels?" he asked, pointing at her feet.

"I'll live, come on." Sophitia replied, dragging him by the arm out of the room.

They walked round to the tree they were under earlier, and Sophitia sat down underneath. Ray sat down next to her, and there was a couple of minutes silence between them. Then Sophitia said: "I read the letter."

Ray looked up. "You did?" she nodded.

"And I want to know why someone like you would like someone like me"

"You're beautiful, you have a great personality, and you're basically perfect." Ray said.

"Ray, I'm nowhere near perfect. There are a lot of things that the girls don't even know. "

"You can tell me. You can tell me anything" Ray said.

"Ok, I may as well start at the start"

She told him everything. About her past, her life on the streets, everything. By the end of it she was crying. Ray looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at, and noticed. He lifted up her chin so she was looking at him, and wiped away a tear. "Don't cry Tia, everything is going to be ok." He pulled her into a hug.

"Ray, I'd love to go out with you sometime." He let go of her.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded and quickly kissed him.

"You look cold" Ray said. "Here, take my jacket." He gave her his jacket and took her hand. "We should be getting back now. I'll walk you to your room."

Outside room 203, she let go of his hand and went to take off his jacket. "No, you keep it" he told her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Totally sure." He replied and hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" she went to open her door, and Ray went to walk off. "Oh Ray"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Everything"


	6. Chapter 5: How do you know?

BPW- Ello! It's me, ya I know it's been long. Just wanted to tell you sorry and please review and/or message to tell us what you think of the story! Also please go and check out LLAMA PRINCESS's stories which are awesome!

Chapter 5:

When Sophia got back she saw Jenna and Mariko were watching TV, some sappy love movie making them cry.

Sophia shook her head and headed to take a shower.

'I wonder how Naomi and Riley are taking this.'

Meanwhile in Riley and Naomi's room

"I really don't like this." Naomi said dabbing her cigarette out.

"Ya well I've got that Tala guy and trust me you have it better, Tala is a pig." Riley told her quietly.

Naomi leaned back and sighed.

"We should play some music."

Riley smirked lightly and ran over to her drum set.

Naomi pulled out her electric guitar.

"What do you want to play?" Naomi asked holding up two sheets of paper.

Riley pointed to the paper on the left and Naomi handed her the piece of paper. Naomi put the other paper down and grabbed another one.

Riley clicked play on a cd player and the bass part for the song "Always by Blink 182" started to play.

They began to play and sing along with the song.

Half way through the song there was a knock on the door and Riley clicked stop.

"What!" Naomi screamed.

"Keep it down!"

Riley threw her sticks down.

"When can a girl play around here?"

Next Day at Class

Robert watched as Naomi finish her science notes quickly and hand it off to Riley who was across from her.

He continued with his notes until he heard tapping, lightly but he could still hear it.

He then looked at Riley who was glancing over at the girl beside him.

He turned and saw Naomi study her desk and tapping her finger.

He poked her arm and she turned.

"Yes?" she growled.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said avoiding his gaze.

Soon the bell rang and Naomi headed to her next class.

'I wonder what's up with her.' Robert thought while walking beside her.

With Jenna and Kai

Jenna stormed out of class with Kai close behind.

'How dare that fucking guy try and ask me out, stupid prick.'

Kai suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly pulling her shoulder away.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

"That guy tried to…"

"Compliment you, ask you out?"

"Just shut up!" she screamed stomping up to her room.

Kai followed her into her room and looked around.

He watched her sit down and pull out some smokes and light up.

Suddenly something rubbed up against his leg.

He bent down and picked up a white kitten who began to purr.

Kai shut the door and sat down beside Jenna who put the smoke out and stared at him.

"Charming, Charming doesn't like anybody."

Kai stared at her for a minute then went back to petting the kitten.

"She likes you."

Suddenly a black kitten jumped on Jenna's lap.

"Hey Smartie." She said petting the cat.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

They put the kittens down.

"I don't want to turn out like my mother."

Kai gave her a confusing look.

"She was a druggie, always forcing me to be by myself, I…"

"I don't think you will." Kai told her.

"I know but with Naomi and Riley…" she covered her mouth quickly.

"What about Naomi and Riley?"

"I don't really know, they never talk about it we just know they are like that."

Kai nodded understandingly.

She pulled Kai into a hug and buried her head into his chest.

"Thank you Kai." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem."

With Mariko and Johnny

Walking to next class Johnny wrapped his arm around Mariko's shoulder.

She pushed him away and slinked behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her.

She hid her eyes from him.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

She continued to walk towards her next class.

"What do you mean nothing I try to hold your hand or wrap my arm around you and you get scared!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T!" she cried running towards the girl's washroom.

Johnny stayed in place, in shock you could say and chased after her.

"Mariko wait!"

She turned as she caught up to him.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Why are you scared?"

She stopped.

"You think because you hung out with me for maybe 3 days means I'm going to tell you anything?" she cried loudly.

"No, because from what I hear you don't even tell your friends what you think!"

"How do you know that?"

"The way they talk and look at you!"

Mariko turned and decided to go to her room.

"See there you go running away again!"

"Stay away from me, you don't even know me, how do you know all this!"

"I know because of your eyes."

She stopped once again.

"Your beautiful eyes say everything." He whispered.

Nobody was in the hall, all gone to class and Mariko wiped tears falling from her eyes.

"Why do you like me?" she asked him.

"Love at first sight I guess."

She turned around and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mariko what are you doing?"

She turned and saw Riley and Tala.

Mariko backed up and ran away to her room.

Johnny gave a low growl in the middle of his throat and stomped to his room.

Tala looked at Riley.

"Know anything?"

She shook her head no.

He shrugged and they walked away.

BPW- R&R!


	7. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Hey All!

Well I am happy to say that **Our Last Chance** is going to be updated and re-written so anyways I hope you guys are still out their and reading and don't worry the next chapter is coming soon!

Thanks!

Black Panther Warrior


End file.
